This program is essentially an integral part of the Armed Forces program which enables basic studies of schistosome life life cycles with particular emphasis on the snail intermediate hosts. The supply is very important for a number of schistosome programs in chemotherapy, pathology, mollusciding, immunology, etc., in most of the active laboratories in the U.S.A. Without this support, the materials needed for the medical malacology programs at our University would not be possible.